


One More For The Win

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: ichabbie - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 06:33:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17955380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: After losing to the guys at the Halloween Bowl. Abbie and jenny decide to get even during a game of charades. Set during season 3.





	One More For The Win

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot. Mostly humor, and a little sex. That episode could have been hot, if the asshole writers hadn't purposely passed Abbie over for you know who. Anyways Enjoy! Comments are welcome as always.

 

 

 

 "Whose up for a game of charades Jenny shouted as the four of them ran up the steps and into the house. After having beat the girls at bowling. The sisters were adamant on wanting to wipe the floor with Crane and Joe. But especially Crane.

 

* * *

_Earlier that evening..._

"I am telling you he is working my last nerve Jenny. The two women had won the first few games, but then seemed to be on a losing streak, and if that wasn't enough, it was having to watch Ichabod and his over the top bows, and gestures to some annoying twit named Zoe Corinth, who came skipping over, claiming to be dressed as Betsy Ross.

"Both her and that outfit belong on a street corner somewhere. looking the woman up and down.

Jenny who was now on her fourth pickle back shot and was about to have another nearly fell off of her seat laughing. Did you just call that woman a ho?

"You've had one too many of those things, Abbie says glaring at her. _This_ right here is the _reason_ why we're behind in the first place!" Honestly how in the hell can you stand to drink that shit! Pickle juice. Really? "This is our last game, we need to focus. Get your game face on!

"Right! Jenny jumping up from her seat, and almost stumbling. "I can do this! But judging by the way she was walking towards their lane said otherwise. And when the time came for her to release the ball, it did exactly what Abbie suspected it would. A goddamn  gutter ball! _Thanks Jenny_. 

It was now her turn as she walked over and grabbed a ball, Suddenly she felt someone standing directly behind her. It was Crane with that cocky grin that on some days annoyed the shit out of her. Especially when he was feeling himself. Other times though, she found it downright sexy, but this however was not not one of those times. Well... maybe a little.

"Can i help you Crane?"

"Just came over to see if you needed some advice leftenant, his warm breath caressing her ear. He was standing a little too close. Like she could feel what he was packing in those colonial pants close.

"You need to back the fuck up right now, she replied glaring back at him.

"As you wish leftenant, giving her a slight bow. _Please continue._

Abbie lined up her shot, and released, the ball looked good until it did some weird thing and went right into the motherfucking gutter. _Shit!_

Crane of course was all too happy with the outcome, immediately turned to Joe. _"i believe that is game is it not Master Corbin._

 _"_ Why yes i believe it is Captain Crane, the two fist bumping one another. And that is how they found themselves here playing charades at 1:30 in the morning."Just so you know the Mills sister's hate to lose."

"Oh trust me Master Corbin, I have had a front row seat to the leftenant's competitiveness. Though he would never admit it out loud, it aroused him. and tonight even more so given her state of dress. It took everything in him not to bend her over and take her right there. They were now on their last game. Who ever guessed it right won. 

"Jenny can i talk to you for a sec."

Abbie's voice seemed thin and on edge, something Jenny picked up on as she walked over to her. "What's up."

"To quote Axel Foley." What the fuck is going on here! Charade! Really! How the fuck is he even good at this,

" I don't know Game show network, says Jenny jokingly.

"This is not funny. _We_ shouldn't even be tied right now."

"You got any suggestions, Jenny asks, shrugging her shoulders.

"I say we go dirty.' I am going to make sure that lanky motherfucker eats his words."

"Okay. But when you say dirty. Like how dirty?"

"Just be ready. _Alright_   she said walking back over to the drawing board this next one is a song."

"Are you sure leftenant. "I _have_ been brushing up on all the latest hits. "Though i find the majority of it to be unsuitable, and quite unbearable. And the amount of gibberish...  Why It's hardly worthy to be considered music."

"Are you done,  says Abbie rolling her eyes in annoyance."

 _"Quite_."You may proceed."

_"Oh can i. Gee thanks._

_"_ How many words, Joe asks, taking a seat next to Crane.

"Ten." You ready, Abbie looking over at her sister.

"Yep! As she watched her sister draw a person with a large butt, and a crack down the middle, and then a cat's face. Turning back around she began acting some of it out, while drawing attention to certain parts.

Joe did his best to try and guess, but was completely stumped."I don't know." _Butt crack. Crack of Doom. Back that thing up._

Abbie looked over at Crane who for once looked absolutely dazed, confused, and mortified all at the same time. Look at him. Three years in the 21st century and the very idea of saying booty, still terrifies him. Well if he thinks that's bad, I wonder how he'll react to the ne-" 

-" I got it, I got it, says jenny jumping up and down. _My neck, My back,  Lick my pussy ,And My crack!_

 _Yes. Ha, ha. Bam!_ in your face, Abbie said walking over to Crane to rub it in, as she began to sing, then purposely turned, and flaunted her perfectly plump backside which were in encased in tightly worn denim shorts in his face. _My neck, My back_..., 

Ichabod did his best to keep his composure.  _What?_ Is that even a real song? Master Corbin?

"Afraid so.

"I am to assume that the word..., His face warming from embarrassment, at even having to ask.

"Go ahead, Abbie urging him. Eagerly waiting.

 _Pussy._ The laughter was immediate.

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh.  I can't. She was nearly in tears, as were Jenny and Joe.

-" As I was saying, trying to bring some seriousness to the subject.  "The terminology of the word Puss--" 

  _Whoo._ I'm sorry Crane, Abbie waving her hands, while trying to catch her breath. "You were saying."

Looking at three of them. "Completely useless," he muttered. "Never mind."  I regret even asking. Crossing his arms in contempt. Once again your generation never ceases to amaze me with it's perverse use of the English language. Even though the word made him cringe. The thought of Abbie saying it to him while in the throes of passion aroused him. And it didn't help matters much when she decided to plop right down next to him. Honey blond ringlets framing her beautiful face, red full lips begging to be kissed, As she looked at him. _Temptress,_ he thought.

"Crane, she says grabbing his hands, trying not to snicker. "What i'm about to say, i want you to understand. You lost. And it's okay. There maybe a way for you to not feel so defeated, and if you're willing to give it a try. Maybe i could help you to resolve your issues with modern day dirty talk. A way for you to fully, and i do mean fully assimilate in the 21st century.

"Oh really. What's that?

 

_One Hour Later..._

* * *

_"Oh yeah yeah! Lick my pussy Crane!_ Abbie wailed clenching the bed sheets, As he plunged and licked his hot tongue up and down her core, among other things. 

Later on that evening Crane found a whole new appreciation for the word pussy. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
